


birthday boy

by ElisAttack



Series: we can conquer the world [2]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), Leverage
Genre: Antique Leather Armchair, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ferris' birthday.  Cam and Sloane give him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was lying oh so lonely on my computer, so I cleaned it up (aka made it waaaay more dirty), and posted it.

Okay, Wow.  Yeah, those are his toes curling.  His toes are _curling._ Just like that Klimt painting Sloane loves to go on and on about.  What was it called again?  Oh yeah.  _The Kiss_.

Ferris thinks he feels exactly like the woman in that painting.  Don't get him wrong, there's no shame in that.  Feminism yes! 

But he really never knew toes could curl that much.  He can attest for this since he has a perfect view of his legs thrown up in the air, over Cam's shoulders, his thighs on either side of Cam's head.  If Klimt painted this kind of kiss, he would have been burnt at the proverbial art stake. 

Ferris knows his mind is rambling, he's just trying hard (haha, hard) not to think about where Cam's mouth is, because once he does, wham. Bam.  And it's over.  Ferris wants this to last as long as possible.  Cam is really not helping. 

"The slurping is distracting," he tells Cam, staring down at the mop of ash brown hair between his thighs.  The mop turns to look up at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly, his mouth still working, until it's not, and he pops off of Ferris' cock with an obscene noise.

Cam smiles "It's meant to be."  Leaning over his body he presses an open mouthed kiss to Ferris' mouth (bitter!)  before he returns to his previous occupation.

"One might think you don't know what a blowjob is, Ferris."  Sloane says from her position at the side of the bed, her head resting on her arm, pupils blown, staring attentively at Cam's bobbing head.  Only looking away to send Ferris a smirk.

Cam laughs throatily, sending vibrations that blank out Ferris' brain for a few seconds.

"Hey!  I know exact-"  Cam chooses that exact moment to swallow him down to the root.  Okay.  So maybe every single blowjay he's been on the receiving end of holds no dice to this one, but he's watched porn, he knows what happens.

He just wants what's happening to last longer.

Sloane sighs.  "Just come already, Ferris.  I want a go."  Oh, he can get on board with that.

And then Cam runs a finger past his balls, rubbing his hole, sinking a finger past, and Ferris barely has the presence of mind to grip Cam's hair tighter, warning him, before he reaches enlightenment, coming with a cry.

Cam, bless him, goes along for the ride, finally pulling off of Ferris' soft cock with a laugh, wiping away his come from his chin.

"Wonderful.  My turn."  Sloane slinks her way out of the leather armchair by the bed, and rummages around in the bedside table, pulling out a strip of condoms.  She drops her teal lace panties before climbing onto the bed.  She leaves the lace bra on, winking at Ferris.  "I know you like this set."

"You did buy it for me."

"And how are you enjoying yourself, birthday boy?"

Ferris shrugs.  "Eh, meh so far."  He dodges a playful swat from Cam.

"I do recall you coming your brains out."  Cam runs a finger up Ferris' soft cock, and it bravely stirs under his ministrations.

"Let's see if you can accord that same pleasure to Sloane here, and then we'll talk, babe."  He runs his tongue over his lips, grinning at Cam, whose eyes darken noticeably.

Ferris slides off the bed, ignoring the articles of clothing flung all over the room, he slips into Sloane's vacated antique armchair, naked.  She stares at him, her mouth open.  "Shit, I _knew_ that two thousand euro buy would be worth it.  You're a vision, Ferris."  For that comment he sits sideways, letting a leg drop down to the plush carpet, the other resting over the arm of the chair, his hardening cock on display.  She makes a strangled noise, before Cam grabs her by the arm, and pulls her on top of him.

"So Ferris?"  Cam addresses him.  "How many times do you think Sloane should come tonight?" 

Ferris readies an reply, but it's Sloane who answers for him.  "Only as many as you can handle, sweetheart."  She grins lasciviously down at Cam.

Cam grins right back at her, bringing his head up and biting her right on her neck, Sloane moans unabashedly.  "Well then, this is going to be one long night." 

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the end of the series, unless I get an idea for another one shot, enjoy!


End file.
